Smoke and Chocolate
by PerrfectPorrcelain
Summary: Mello is fed up with being on the bottom, but Matt likes it too much. So, who will win this time around? MelloxMatt. I squee for Yaoi!


_**Moth: **So, this is my FIRST YAOI for Death Note! I'm sorry if it sucks, I am not a yaoi writing person; I used to be though. Anyway, I find Matt and Mello sexier than Light and L yaoi's, but that doesn't mean I won't write LxLight! :) I **DO NOT **own Mello, or Matt. I own the delicious lemon though! So for all the fan girlies, here you go! Please, enjoy. _

_xoxo  
>Moth <em>

* * *

><p>Mello bit into his chocolate bar as he waited for his redheaded friend to come through the door. He played with the piece; using his tongue to swirl it around in his mouth and finally swallowing it. He had been waiting around like a puppy for the past fifteen minutes for Matt to arrive. It seemed like forever to him.<p>

He got up and walked over the apartment window to see if he could see Matt. No luck. He pouted and continued to eat his chocolate. Matt never came over on tim and it bugged the crap out of Mello. He liked when people were prompt, or else he'd become agitated.

_Knock. Knock. _Mello dropped his chocolate on the ground, ran over to the door, and glanced through the peephole. It was his idea to get one. He saw Matt standing there; playing his video game. The redhead was in his red striped shirt and wool vest. Mello licked his lips before opening the door. He snatched the video game from Matt.

"Ey! What gives?" Matt asked walking in; Mello gently closing the door behind him.

"I missed you all day…" Mello pouted shutting the video game and walking closer to Matt. He wrapped his arms around Matt and brought the video gamer into a tender quick kiss. Mello pulled away and handed Matt his video game back. "Can't you NOT play that game, for just once tonight?" Mello begged.

"And what else am I supposed to do? Sit here in silence?" Matt liked Mello. In fact he loved Mello too, but he liked playing video games as well. Mello walked around to the back of Matt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I can show you what else you can do, silly. Trust me…" Mello said smirking. Matt sighed and took out a cigarette.

"In a minute. I need a smoke…" Matt pealed Mello off of him and walked out to the balcony. Mello giggled and skipped into the bedroom. He knew exactly what would make Matt want to be with him more than the video game. He knew Matt would take at least five minutes out there, so he changed out of his leather pants, and vest. He slipped on a pair of Matt's favorite boxers and sat down on the bed. He swung his feet over the bed and laid back. He had longed to be with Matt all day long, and now that it was finally the end of the day he could relax his friend.

Matt walked in, smelling like smoke, and took off his vest.

"Hey, aren't those _my_ boxers?" he asked. Mello blushed, nodded, and giggled. "So, why are you wearing them?" He sat up and pulled Matt by his arm onto the bed. A tiny smile spread across Matt's face as the blonde snuggled up to him. Mello crawled on top of his red headed friend and pushed his hips into Matt's.

"Because…I mean…I won't be wearing them for too long…" a devilish smirk came across Mello's face. Their tasty lips connected; mixing smoke and chocolate together. Matt's long sleeve shirt was soon discarded, as well as his jeans. The two boys were soon left in both their boxers, making out on their bed. Matt rolled on top of Mello which caused Mello to pout.

"Why are you pouting handsome?" Matt's low voice turned Mello on so much, he wanted to jizz in his pants right at this moment. "I don't like seeing a pout on my Mello's face." Matt touched Mello's delicate lips; whilst tasting them yet again.

"You're always on top, and I'm _always _on the bottom." Was Mello's answer. The red head bit his lip as he looked down at his boy. "What if I want to pleasure you, more than you pleasure me?" Matt's cock sprang up in his boxers. Even though he liked screwing Mello, he wanted to get fucked. He licked his lips at the idea, but he wasn't going to submit so quickly. He'd make Mello fight for dominance. Matt's lips connected with Mello's soft skin on the side of his neck, running lower, and lower. Matt's tongue swirled gently around each of Mello's stiff nipples. He watched the minor pleasure he was giving Mello. His cock was throbbing against Mello's thigh.

Matt went lower; down to Mello's bellybutton. He kissed the supple skin with butterfly kisses. He felt Mello's fingers become entangled in his hair as he proceeded to go down even lower. He massaged Mello's stiff member as he watched his lover in pleasure.

"Oh Matt…please…." Mello was now begging for Matt to suck him. Mello had been thinking about this all day long. He wanted to feel Matt's soft lips wrapped around his cock. Gently bucking his hips he felt Matt slide the boxers off. Mello's cock sprang forward and Matt took it in his hand. He began to stroke Mello. "Mmmm that feels nice…" Mello breathed out. His lips were barely parted, and Matt could hear tiny moans escape.

"I've been waiting for this all day." Matt inquired moving and wrapping his lips around Mello's cock. He used his hand, mouth, and tongue to pleasure the blonde. He began to bob his head up and down; listening to the moans that only made his cock throb even more. Mello could tell that he wouldn't be able to hold his climax back, but he had to. Mello sat up and pushed Matt on the ground. It was his turn. He got down on his knees and crawled over to Matt; like a good little puppy would. Matt smirked down at Mello which sent shivers down his spine. Mello got on his knees and kissed the skin right above Matt's boxers. His blue eyes gazed up at the green ones staring back at him. He steadily pulled the boxers off and they fell around Matt's ankles. Mello bit his lower lip and looked at the hard on that had been growing in Matt's pants. Matt was so eager to have Mello put his mouth all over him.

"Oh my gosh…it's so big Matty." Mello's left hand went straight to his own cock while he used his right to stroke his lover's. Matt ran his fingers through Mello's blonde locks and felt his head move back and forth.

"Fuck, Mello…" he breathed out throwing his head back and gently thrusting into Mello's mouth. Mello had the urge to cum, but he wanted to save it. He stopped stroking himself and turned all attention to Matt's cock. He put his hand on Matt's hip and used his tongue to tease the tip. He crouched lower and made his tongue dance up and down the under part of Matt's shaft. "Yeah...you like tasting me?" Matt couldn't help but blush when the words escaped his mouth. Mello licked his lips sensually and looked up at a very pleasured Matt.

"I love it." He said putting all of Matt in his mouth. He used his throat muscles to stroke Matt and once he had, had enough he pulled back; looking up at Matt with tears in his eyes. Matt bent down and picked Mello up. Mello wrapped his arms around him and they shared a passionate kiss. Mello's tongue fought for dominance; as did Matt's. Mello might've been an inch taller, which he liked to use against Matt sometimes, but Matt was a lot stronger than Mello.

"You're gonna have to fight for it." Matt breathed. Mello wasn't sure what he meant, but when Matt pushed him back on the bed he immediately knew. Mello grinned and when Matt grabbed his tiny wrists Mello curled his legs up; chuckling a little bit. Matt was taken a back.

"Oh, I'll fight for it all right." Mello gently pushed Matt back with his feet causing him to fall on the ground. Mello hopped off the bed and grabbed Matt's hips. He flipped him so Matt was on the bottom and he was on top. It was his choice. _I could either let him have fun, or I could have some fun. _Mello didn't like either of those choices. _Maybe we'll both have some fun. _He leaned forward on top of Matt and kissed him. "I think I won…" Mello giggled. Matt grabbed Mello's arms and distracted him with a tender kiss. He pushed Mello back, grabbed him and plopped him on the bed. He was on top yet again.

"I don't think you did…" Matt rubbed his cock against Mello. He wanted so badly to fuck him, but he loved watching Mello cum on himself. Mello growled in a playful way and rolled Matt over so he was on the bottom again. Mello got close to Matt's ear and softly licked his earlobe.

"I think," he said moving his hand down to Matt's cock and stroking him, "it's time for you to be pleasured." Mello pressed his hips against Matt's and groaned. "Nggg…" he bit his lip and kissed Matt's cheek. Mello got exactly what he wanted, and that was to be on top. He spit into his hand and rubbed it all over his cock. He didn't want to hurt Matt at all; he wanted to pleasure the red head. Mello grabbed Matt's hips and slowly slid himself into him.

"Nggggg oh fuck….Mello…." Matt's face was redder than his hair. He licked his lips and looked into Mello's blue eyes. Mello slowly pushed himself all the way in, and once he was all the way in he slowly came back out. He watched Matt start to pump at his own cock, but Mello stopped him. He used his left hand to support him while he began to stroke, and fuck Matt. Mello licked his lips and began to get faster with his face.

"Oh my god Matt…you're so fucking tight…" Mello threw his head back and then leaned forward to kiss Matt's lips. Matt stabled himself with his elbows and enjoyed the pleasure he was feeling. He watched Mello start to move faster and faster inside him, and to cut down on the work Mello had to do, he began to pump his own cock again. Mello kissed Matt and softly bit his lip.

"Mello…p-please go faster…" Matt managed to choke out. He felt Mello go faster as he stroked his cock faster, and faster. Their burning sensations of their climaxes began to grow, and grow. Matt wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold it in and neither was Mello. Mello dug his nails deep into Matt's stomach as he began to get even faster. "Please Mello…Mello…." Matt moaned.

"Uhhhhhhhhg….uughhh….M-M-M-Mattt…..oh my god!" He thrusted a few more times into Matt and when he felt like he was about to cum, he pulled out and came all over Matt's chest and face. Matt licked up Mello's cum and giggled. Mello got down on his knees and began to suck on Matt's cock. That was all Mello wanted, and he finally got it. Now, he had to take care of Matt. He began bobbing his head up and down, faster, and faster. He could feel Matt begin to tense up.

"M-Mello….please keep doing that….please…" he begged. Mello loved it when Matt begged. Mello put Matt's entire cock in his mouth and used his throat muscles again. That did it for Matt. He pulled Mello off of him. "Nggggg Mello!" Matt moaned louder than he ever had before, and came all over Mello's pretty little face. Mello licked the cum off of his lips and smirked up at Matt. He loved the way Matt tasted. Matt picked Mello up and brought him to the pillows. "Wow…I think we should do that more often…" Matt stated kissing Mello's cheek and holding him close. Mello giggled and reached for his chocolate; he bit off a piece and twirled it again with his tongue before swallowing it.

"I would love that Matty. I love you." Mello put the chocolate down and snuggled up to Matt. Matt stroked Mello's blonde hair as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Mello." Soon Matt was fast asleep, clutching Mello close to him. Heartbeat to heartbeat.


End file.
